Dream spazz
by XYaoiAngelX
Summary: What happens when Murder, Kidnappings, and killers come knocking on your door? Find out if Gaara and Naruto can over come everything that is thrown there way. Will they be able to servive? Will there relationship live on? Read and find out. Review please!
1. Dream spazz 1

XYaoiAngelX: I sadly do not own anyone in this story.

**Warnings!!! -** **There will be character death, and lot's of other things like mental problems and relationsip stuff, There will also be parts not ment for yonger viewers. And over all this is a YAOI!!! BoyXBoy lovin' So if you don't like please press the back botton and never return. **

**Main pairing GaaNaru 3**

Pairings will appear somewhat randomly through out the Fic. So be ready for anything.

Hope you like it. And please excuse my Horrible spelling!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Uninvited friend

"Gaara can I um tell you something?" Naruto questioned as he stood in the middle of his boyfriends door way."Sure Naru go ahead." Gaara said putting the book he was reading down and motioned for naruto to come in and sit down on his bed. "Well... There is this guy that comes into the coffee shop I work at, his name is Sasuke. And well after awhile I thought he was just friendly at first he would come in each day get the same thing and just sit and read. But then a couple of days ago he asked me wierd private things about my home life and stuff like that and then just yesterday, I swear he was following me home." Naruto confessed putting a worried look onto his face.

"Well do you want me to walk you to and from work and make it clear your taken, or do you just want me to follow you around all day everyday?" Gaara asked a sort of playful look in his eyes. "Yeah I would love it if you followed me around." Naruto joked along with Gaara pouncing on him lightly. "But would you for real?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around gaara's neck. "Yeah sure I don't feel like going into work anyway." He assured the blonde boy kissing his forhead. "Thank you, well I don't go into work for another hour so be ready!" Naruto giggled trying to get up before stronge arms held him down. "Oh no you don't, I want you to stay with me." Gaara stated regripping Naruto. "But Gaara! I was watching something!" Naruto whined trying to get free. "What Were you watching?" He asked questioning what was more important then him. " Heh Scooby doo." Naruto smiled childishly at his boyfriend. "Oh so I suppose Scooby doo is more important then me?" Gaara asked with a hurt voice.

"What? Wait! No it's not Gaara!! You are on top of almost every list of mine!" The confussed blonde rushed out. "Well what list's aren't I on top of?" "Well my most hated people list, my annoying people's list although you can have you moments, you know stuff like that." Naruto shyly said a little flustered. "Ok... well if you give me a kiss I think I can let you go watch your little show." "YAY!" Naruto shouted happily. Gaara quickly forcfully pushed his lips onto Naruto's gaining a slight whimper. Gaara slowely moved back from there rough peck and kicked naruto off the bed lovingly. "Get out you Scooby doo lovin' Kitsune." Gaara laughed as he saw his fox like lover bounce up energetically and leace the room. "Sometimes i don't know what to do with you Naru." Gaara sighed returning to his book.

"Oh I'm off to see the wizard the wounderful wiz- AHH!" Naruto yelled as he almost ran into kankuro who was coming out of his room, "Wha- AHH!" Kankuro yelled as well as he crashed into Naruto. They both fell to the floor hitting it hard. "Ow you little blonde block head watch where you going!!" Kankuro shouted trying to get up but failing and falling back down. "Sorry Kankuro I didn't see you coming you surprised me." Naruto replied getting off the puppet master. "Just don't do it again." Kankuro got up and headed to the stair's leading down. Naruto kept hi sgaze on kankuro until the top of his cat like hood vanished. "Ow...." Naruto quietly muttered lifting up his shirt to see a redening mark. "Stupid Kankuro elbowing me... I should tell Gaara so you can get beat up." Naruto proclaimed to no one. Quickly shanging his mind Narauto hurried to his room catching the last of his show.

*~ 1 Hour later~*

"Naru hurry up or your going to be late!" Gaara called to Naruto. "Ok! Give me a sec." Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. "Ok, I am ready!" Naruto huffed trying to catch his breath. "Well hurry up then!" Gaara stated opening the door. Naruto walked out the door following Gaara To the car. They both quietly got in and were soon on there way to the Cafe. "Hey naru what does this guy look like so I know who to kill." Gaara asked keeping hi seyes on the road. "Well he has black eyes pale skin... Umm Black hair spiked in the back like um a... DUCK BUTT!" Naruto shouted at the end. "Heh heh for real duck butt?" Gaara asked a look of utter amusement of his face. "Yeah, oh and he is tall taller then me and dresses really fancy." Naruto finished"Sounds like a pretty boy." Gaara smugly remarked. "Yeah... he is. But I still love my racoon better then that raven." Naruto giggled and smiled an innocent smile. "Good, 'cause I'll be damned to lose to a stuck up punk!" Gaara said superiorly. The rest of the ride was driven in silence.

*~ Cafe Haruno*~

"Saku-chan!" Naruto yelled joyfully as Gaara and himself entered the empty cafe. "Hey naru-chan, Gaa-kun what's up?" "Nothin' just came in a bit early... Hey is it ok if Gaara stay's with me... You know everywhere I go?" Naruto asked nicely. "Sure naru-chan as long as 1. He doesn't scare anybody, 'cause no offense Gaara but some people might find you scary. And 2. That you help out around I will pay you but just work." Sakura explained as she walked up to Gaara and handed him a white apron. "Ok, sure as long as I get to stay with naru." Sakura just nodded as she continued to clean." "Come on Gaara!" Naruto grinned as he grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him to the back.

"So... What are we doing in the back again?" Gaara asked looking confussed. "Well we are going to change into our uniforms and then go back up front to do other things." Naruto smiled at him. Naruto began to undress and so did Gaara stripping down to there underwear. "So where's my uniform?" Gaara asked looking around to see only naruto's uniform on a near bench. "Oh sorry I will go get you one." Naruto turned and bent down to ruffle through a box labbeled 'Spare U.' "Heh nice ass naru." Gaara chuckled as he looked at the plump tan butt. "Oh Gaara! You pervert!!" Naruto yelled throwing a uniform at him.

Naruto dressed into a black and white lolita type out-fit, covered in lace with knee high white socks and black 3-inch high shoes. Garra Dressed into a buttler like unifore bow-tie and all. "Why are you in a lolita dress?" Gaara asked. "Heh 'cause I 'attract' more customers this way." "Oh...well I think you look adorable. And just to let you know anyone who gives you a horny look or tries to get a feel up on you is getting a very tormenting glare put on them until they leave." Gaara said shoving his clothes into Naruto's locker. "Gaara, Sakura said not to scare any of the customers away." Naruto finished putting his clothes away and turned to face Gaara.

"Yeah... but you know I'm head over heels in love with you so I just can't help it!" Gaara replied putting a innocent sappy love struck expression on. "Aww! Gaara your so sweet!" Naruto yelled pouncing onto Gaara. Gaara skillfully caught the blonde and held him up by his butt. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and his legs around his waist. Gaara slammed Naruto's back against the nearest wall and started to place sweet tender kisses all over his neck. "Ah, Gaara we can't do this here what if Sakura or another employee finds us?" Naruto asked feeling his composure slip a bit. "Oh don't worry naru all I'm gaing to do is kiss you... and leave YOU begging for more." Gaara smiled kissing Naruto on the lips silencing any other words from escaping his lips.

The chast kiss started to become much more as Gaara opened his mout and ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, Almost begging to be let in. Naruto opened his mouth slowely half way before being infultrated by Gaara, opening it the rest of the way. Just like that the invasion had begun as Naruto and Gaara's tongues fought for dominance, Naruto slowely giving into Gaara's superiority. Gaara bit down softly on Naruto's tounge and then started to suck on it lightly before breaking the kiss for air. "Hmn Gaara!" Naruto protested at the loss of contact with the others mouth looking at Gaara disapointedly with half lidded eyes. "Heh poor kitsune but like I said before 'Begging for more'." Naruto whined slightly at Gaara's words but just huffed in a breath of air, Put on the sexiest face he could muster up leaned in so close there noses were touching and breathed out. "Pretty please Gaara." Gaara could smell that almost minty breath blow into his face and felt all self controll go as he crushed his lips roughly onto Naruto's and ran a hand up the skimpy dress, Looping two fingers on Naruto's underwear pulling them down slightly.

"M-more Gaara give me more!" Naruto demanded in a moaning voice, bringing Gaara closer to him. Gaara started to take off Naruto's Underwear completely until... "NARUTO, GAARA! What do you think you two are doing back here?!" Sakura yelled angrily after having walked in on them. "Ugh- oh sorry Sakura!" Gaara stammered out. "You! Naru put your clothes on properly, and Gaara go back up front and take orders!" Sakura barked pushing Gaara out of the room.

"Naru-chan what was that?" Sakura questioned looking at the blonde put his clothes back on. "Oh sorry... Gaara... ok he was being super sweet! You know how I can't resist him when he is being sweet!" Naruto whined slightly. "Yeah, yeah I know but you could try... Oh and please promise me you will never do that again." Sakura finished and walked back to the front. "Stupid Gaara... never should have trusted him!" Naruto muttered.

Naruto walked out to find lot's of people seated around the cozy shop drinking tea or coffee or what ever they ordered and reading or working on there laptop. Naruto walked over to Gaara and pounced on him a but, making his presence known. "Oh hey naru, say can you take thease drinks out to people.?" "Sure who do they go to?" Naruto asked looking at the three drinks on the trey. "Well... The tea goes to the red head, the black coffee to the freak blue dude. And the water to your pretty boy stalker." Gaara went back to his register duty as he finished.

Naruto walked to a table with a blue fish like man reading a very think book. "Here you go kisa!" Naruto smiled at him. "Thank you naru-chan." Kisame said as he took his coffee and returned to his book. Naruto walked over to a red headed man sitting with a blonde like himself. "Hey there Sasori, Deidera how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked setting down the tea. "Oh good, un!" Deidera smiled playfull. "That's good to hear, oh Deidera are you sure you don't want anything? I could get it to you for free." Naruto smiled at the other blonde as he set the tea infront of Sasori. "No it's ok, un." Naruto just smiled as he walked away over to Sasuke.

"Hey sasuke, here is your water." Naruto smiled setting it down. "Thank you Naru-chan, Hey what are you doing later today?" Sasuke asked. "Oh sorry sasuke... I have a date with my boufriend, sorry." "Oh... I didn't know you had a boyfriend... is there any chance you could go out with me instead?" Sasuke asked smugly. "Sorry sasuke." Naruto declined his suggestion quickly and walked back to the counter.

"Hey Naru what's wrong?" Gaara asked looking at Naruto's angry flush face. "I... I can't believe what he just said to me!" Naruto whispered loudly surprisingly not attracting anyones attention. "Come back here and tell me what he said." Gaara took Naruto's hand and brought him to the back Sakura taking over for a bit. "He asked if I wanted to go out... and I told him I had a date with you. Then he goes and askes if I Could blow you off and go out with H-HIM!" Naruto madly spit out, anger running through his veins. "Calm down Naruto it is ok." Gaara said putting an arm around him. "WHAT? Your the one who hated him why are you acting so calm?" Naruto questioned getting angrier. "Because we both know at the end of the day I am going to be the one slashing his throught out and ripping him limb fron limb!" Gaara nearly shouted his eyes growing yellow and his features turning more animalistic. "Gaara stop! Your starting to transform. Do you want everyone to fear you again?" Naruto said to him gripping his arm lightly. "What, so scared everyone is going to think I am a monster just like before, I DON'T CARE! Get it through your head I am and I always will be!" Gaara shouted not caring if anybody heard. "No... I'm not scared and you know that. I have a monster inside me just like you...." Naruto quietly said remembering all the hate and fear from before.

"Then why are you so worried about what other people think?" "Because... I just want to be normal. I don't want people to worry about the... Kyuubi." "Well to get people to stop worrying they have to know about it first." Gaara said looking at Naruto angrily. "Hmn... I have to get some air. I'll be back don't worry." Naruto got up and walked to the back exit. "Be back soon." Naruto said opening the door and walking through.

"Hmn... I am so lost right now... Damn Shukaku." Naruto cursed at the demon while lighting up a cigarette. "Hmn who are you?" Naruto asked looking up the ally to see a man in a dark hoodie covering his head. "Hey! Who are you?" Naruto shouted getting anrgry once again. The person just walked closer, closer until he had naruto against the wall inches away from the door.

Naruto made a mad dash for the door pushing the guy away but before he could latch his hand onto the handle the mystery man hit a blunt object over Naruto's head. Naruto turned over to see the man's face and stuttered in horror. "S-sasuke!"

End chapter.


	2. Dream spazz 2

XYaoiAngelX: I sadly own none of the characters.

Forgive my spelling!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - Captured

"Ugh where am I?" Naruto questioned opening his eyes to a bright blinding light. "Why your at your new home Naru-chan." A voice said Naruto looked around trying to ignore the light to find Sasuke sitting in a chair almost next to him. "What am I doing here?" Naruto yelled getting defensive. "Oh don't you remember I hit you on your head because you were being a very bad boy." Sasuke smiled at him coldly. "Well why the hell did you do that?" Naruto questioned raising his voice. "Because you dense idiot I am in love with you!" Sasuke said a bit hysterically. "Well I don't love you!" Naruto shouted trying to get free of the shackles he just realized he was bounded to the wall by. "Don't try and get free those are very stronge." Sasuke commented smiling wickedly. "Ugh! I am going to kill you, you fucking teme!" Naruto screamed kicking into the air trying anything to get free. "Aww such a pretty Kitsune shouldn't curse like and ugly man!" Sasuke cackled looking at Naruto with strained eyes.

"If you had jsut told me I-" "What? Would have said 'on not interested get lost'?!" Sasuke cut Naruto off. "No...I would have said 'sorry I have a boy friend maybe we could keep in touch, become friends'. I wouldn't have just kicked you to the side like that." Naruto stated reassuringly. "What ever...." Sasuke muttered absently. "Why do you love him so much anyway?" Sasuke asked turning his gaze down. "Well me and Gaara have known each other since we were both really little. We grew up always having each other... So it eventually become a love between us, we kept each other from ever being lonely." Naruto just smiled joyfully at his own words.

"So you both really care about each other... Hmn then I guess I have no choice but too never let you two see each other again." Sasuke said looking straight at Naruto's shocked expression. "N-no! You can't do that!" "And why not? No one knows your here. So I think it will be alright." Sasuke turned around and exited the room. "N-n-NOOOO!" Naruto yelled starting to struggle out of the chains as tears fell down his face.

*~10:00PM Cafe Haruno~*

"Where the fuck is he?" Gaara yelled flipping a table over. "Gaara calm down!" Temari said trying to make him settle down. "Oh shut up you pig, I bet if your boy toy Shikamaru went missing you would be acting the same way!" Gaara yelled even louder scaring everyone. "Gaara just act rational you won't help Naruto if your just being destructive!" Kankuro said trying to help Temari Calm him down a bit. "Act rational? ACT RATIONAL?! The only reason I even thought a single thing through was because Naruto was with me! With out him - UGH!" Gaara cried out in pain before he could finish. They all stayed silent as ears and a tail started to grow out of him, making his appearence seem more demonic. "G-gaara...." Kankuro stuttered scared out of his mind. "Ugh... I need Naru- ugh! right now!" Gaara went almost berserks everyone just sat by.

"You know... I could help you find him, I happen to know where he is. It seems my little brother has kidnapped him, from a very greedy demon as it seems. Probably not one of his best moves." They all turned to see a tall man long dark hair tied up. Red eyes wearing a long black coat with red clouds on it. "Who are you?" Gaara asked trying to keep his cool. "Well I am Itachi. My brother is Sasuke. The one that kidnapped your boyfriend?" "Yes...." "Ok, he has probably taken your boyfriend to his 'house'." Itachi said as he walked closer to the group. "Well... Can we trust you?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes you can. I intend not to hurt you or anyone else, I mearly want to make things so much harder for my brother." "And you expect me to do that?" Gaara asked an evil grin spreading across his face. "Why yes I do." Itachi smiled a smile so crazy it gave everyone chills. "Well... my name is Shikamaru." "Shika why didn't you introduce the rest of us?" Temari complained. "Because it would be to troublsome. "Shikamaru finished closing his eyes. "Well anyway I'm Sakura, the blonde girl over there is Temari and the 'Cat in the hat' is Kankuro. The shy girl hiding over there is Hinata and the boy next to her is Kiba along with his dog Akamaru. And the other three in the back are Shino, Choji, and Ino." Sakura finished. "And you?" Itachi asked pointing to Gaara. "My name is Gaara." "Hmn well anyway shall we go?" "Are you sure he's there?" "Yes." Itachi replied. Itachi turned his back to everyone and started to walk out, Gaara right behind him.

"Wait! Don't you think more of us should go?" Temari asked stopping them. "No you are all too weak. You would all just slow us down." Itachi stated. They both took off to go get Naruto seconds later.

*~Sasuke's Bedroom~*

"Naru-chan wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke on top of him. "Get away!" Naruto tried to kick him but found his ankles chained up just like his hands. "Oh don't worry Naru-chan you are completely safe." Sasuke smiled getting closer and closer. "Ugh! Why am I here?" "Oh, I have told you in the-" "No! I ment... IN YOUR BED?!" Naruto screamed looking around finally to see himself in a comfortable bed with lot's of strange 'toys' everywhere, and even wierder pictures on the wall. "Because we are going to have some 'fun' tomight hence why you look like you do." Sasuke smiled looking down at Naruto. "What?" Naruto caught the stare and looked down and almost went into a fit. He was dressed in a school girl outfit fishnet and shoes.

"Now time for some 'fun'." Sasuke sat between Naruto's legs and ran a hand up his thigh lifting the skirt up. But then stopped and turned around. "Why did you stop?" "Aww miss me that much?" sasuke smiled. "NO! I am just worried what you are going to do next." Oh just be patient my love and you will find out." Naruto saw Sasuke pull out a key and unlock one of his leg shackles, and then the other. "Oh and before you get any ideas of escaping-" Sasuke snapped his fingers and two men came in with knifes in there hands holding them up to the terrified blonde. "They could cut you all up."

"Now where were we?" Sasuke continued to run his hands all over Naruto's body feeling every part of him. Sasuke pulled of Naruto's shoes and lifted his leg up, he lowered his head and lightly nibbled on the inside of Naruto's thigh. "N-no!" Naruto protested tearing up slightly. Sasuke just gave off an evil smirk and continued. He cut the Uniform shirt open with a knife just barely grazing Naruto's skin. Naruto winced at the blade as it was pressed onto sensitive flesh. "So Naruto... would you like to go further?" "NO! I won't ever have sec with anyone but Gaara!" Naruto cried out struggling a bit until he was held back by stronge arms. "Oh, then I guess I won't take it slow and gentle, looks like it's going to be rough and hard!" Sasuke laughed meniacally a psychotic look appearing on his face.

*~ Itachi & Gaara~*

"How long until we get there?" Gaara asked for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes they had been alone together. "We still have like I have said before 10 more minutes." Itachi said. "Can we hurry?" "No." "Why not?!" Gaara yelled in anger. "Because as I predict... and don't get madder but my brother is probably getting ready to fuck the shit out of your little blonde. And I want to get there when he is so we can really catch him off guard." Itachi stoped talking to see nothing but blind white rage in Gaara's eyes. A moment later Gaara was out of the car and took off as fast as he could possibly go ears and tail fully grown out, yellow eyes a glow, and teeth growing large and sharp. He looked like a complete animal. "He lives in the big house on your right!" Itachi yelled from the car as he saw Gaara dissapear. "Ugh he is going to be making this so much more easier for me." Itachi said smiling.

"Oh come on Naru-chan, you know you like it!" Sasuke cackled as he watched Naruto cry. "N-no! Let go!" Naruto whimpered out crying lightly. "Heh heh your tears are so sweet, your shaking body is practially addictive." Sasuke just smiled as he drew near to Naruto's face licking a tear up. "Say Naru-chan do you still love that ugly red head?" Sasuke questioned slipping Naruto's skirt off to leave him in revealing underwear and fish net stockings. "Yes, because he has captured my heart, and he has yet to let it go." Naruto said closing his eyes. "What if I killed him, would your heart still belong to him, or me?" he asked sliding his hands up Naruto's body gently making goose bumps appear. "No, if you killed him he would just take my heart to the grave with him." "Then what would I have to do to get your heart?" "He would have to give it to you, other then that there is no way In hell my heart would ever be in your reach." Naruto stoped crying and turned his head in victory.

"Oh well then I think I can fix that." "Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned looking severaly shocked. "Oh, I am going to hold you captive righ tinfront of him, a knife to your oh so delicate neck and I am going to say this- 'If you don't hand this little blonde's heart over-" Sasuke held the knife that one of the men behind him handed him and put it to Naruto's throught. " 'Or I will just have to kill him'." Sasuke smirked as he took the knife away and chucked it to the floor as he ripped of Naruto's fish net.

"Now let's get back to what's at hand." Sasuke looked down, to find Naruto only in his underwear. "How cute but they are blocking my view of the rest of you. So they are going to have to go." Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's hip's and in one foul unplesent motion his underwear were off and thrown to the ground. "Now that is better." Sasuke looked at the blonde as he kissed lower and lower until his face was nuzzled lovingly into his tummy. "N-NOO!! Get away from me!" Naruto shouted anger welling up with in him. "Naruto can I ask you something? Are you a virgin?" Naruto stayed quite to this question. "So I am taking you are!" Sasuke grined in glee, looking two hit's away from crazy. "Oh then that is just lovely! I can be the one to-" Naruto tucked his legs in close to his chest and slammed them into sasuke's face knocking him down on the floor.

End Chapter~


	3. Dream spazz 3

XYaoiAngelX: I do not own The Naruto cast although I would love to.

Forgive my spelling please pay no mind to it!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Rescue your love

Naruto felt stronge arms hold around him fear emidiatly shooting up through him. "D- guh Don't I will protect you Naru." Naruto turned his head to meet Gaara's demonic looking face, a breath of air escaping him softly. "Gaara get me out of here." Gaara obliged and broke the chains on both arms and picked Naruto up holding him gently. "Ugh I f- feel like a m-monster!" Gaara nearly cried. "Oh don't feel like that, if it makes you feel any better for me to remind you I am too." Naruto smiled. Fox ears and a tail appeared on Naruto in a slight puff of smoke. "Yeah but your not a monster your a ccute fox." Gaara deppresingly said. "Don't say that you silly racoon." Naruto smiled at him. "Hmn... I missed you, I think everyone is scared of me now. We were having a talk about you and where you might be... I'm sorry." "You shouldn't be saying sorry to me but to them." "I know." Gaara hung his head down his demon features totally subsiding.

"Heh oh how touching a little freak like you doesn't deserve to hold or even get to look at Naru-chan! He is like an angel and you a demon from hell!" Sasuke said cackling evily as he got up. Naruto turned his head from Gaara to Sasuke and rage filled his body. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Naruto yelled turning slightly orange. "Naruto don't do it, it will wast to much of your energy." "It's ok..."

Naruto's blue eyes turned yellow. Sasuke made direct eye contact with Naruto. "Do you love me Sasuke?" Naruto questioned hypnotically. "Yes, of corse." Sasuke answered robotically in a devils trance. His eyes turned orange. "Then why are you hurting me? Making me so sad?" Naruto asked sadly. Placing a mental image in Sasuke's mind of himself crying. "NO! Naru-chan don't cry!" Sasuke slumped on the cloor. "Then will you let me leave?" Naruto questioned. "Yes... as long as I get to see you again." "Of course, but nect time if I say 'no' ask for a rescedule. Just don't kidnap me." Naruto smiled. "Ok, I will bye bye Naru-chan. I love you." Naruto just smiled as Gaara handed him his jacket after setting him down. The over sized jacket acted like a makeshift dress on Naruto. "I love you too." Gaara picked Naruto back up.

"Hmn what a sneacky little fox." Gaara and Naruto turned around to see Itachi in the doorway. "Who are you?" Naruto asked defensively seeing the resemblance him and Sasuke shared. "Don't worry I am the only reson your free, so please trust me I won't do anything bad." Itachi smiled a creppy fake smile. "Hmn... let's go Gaara I can only keep this tance on him a little while longer." Naruto sighed the strength steadily being drained out of his body. "Don't worry...." Naruto looked back at Itachi who had vanished. "I will make sure all the evil our father put into him is takin' out." Naruto turned the other direction to see him nect to Sasuke helping him up. "Ok." Naruto motioned for Gaara and they both turned to leave. Naruto taking the trance off of Sasuke. "Wait, you both may not recognize me but I am a member of a famous killing gang called Akatsuki... I am sorry to say this but, you both maybe in some trouble. "What?" Gaara asked. "Don't worry just go home I will explain things later. "Gaara glared at Itachi not taking his eyes of them. "Let's go Gaara I'm tired." Naruto whined turning Gaara's head holding him in his hands. "Ok." Gaara kissed Naruto's head and they both left leaving Itachi to take care of Sasuke.

~*Gaara's Room*~

Gaara gently set Naruto on the bed plopping down next to him. "Gaara don't you think you should tell everybody you found me? I mean everybody knows I was gon right?" Naruto looked at Gaara as he snuggled close to him wrapping his arms around his head holding it close to his chest. "Yeah they know... I sent Sakura a text." Gaara replied wrapping himself up onto Naruto. "But Sakura never checks her phone." "That's why I only texted her." "But Gaara there all so wo-" "So?! I don't care about them and neather should you!" Gaara shouted. Only silence followed. "Gaara what did I tell you about being selfish? You have to think of others first." Naruto sighed into Gaara's hair."Please just tonight, let me be selfish. I just want it to be you and me." Gaara mumbled looking at Naruto with slightly sorrow filled eyes. "Fine but just tonight." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Thank you." Gaara smiled as he kissed Naruto on the lips gently only remaining there for a second before pulling away. Naruto ran his hands through Gaara's hair pulling him in closer. "What was that? A peck, a child's kiss. Oh Gaara I am no child." Naruto said with a lustful tone. Gaara brought Naruto's Lips to his again this time crashing them together. Gaara opened his mouth begging to be let into Naruto's hot wet cavern. Naruto opened his mouth with out a second thought and ran his own tounge over Gaara's. Naruto let out a slight moun as both there tongues and deepened the kiss further.

For both it ended to quick as they pulled back, gasping for air. "More!" Naruto whined wantingly. Gaara obliged to this and reconnected there lips to one anothers. Gaara pushed his tongue into naruto's mouth running it over everywhere he could reach, tasting naruto's sweet strawberry like essance. Gaara ran a hand up his jacket, feeling naruto's soft cold tan skin shiver at the contact. Gaara only chuckled lightly into his kiss at this and deepened the kiss. Naruto mouned louder his time as Gaara bit his bottom lip not letting it go, sucking on in lightly ever so often. Gaara moved his hand up higher to his hip and stoped as he felt Naruto shake fearfully at the touch. He pulled away slowely.

"Sorry Naruto I won't." He whispered breaking the lip lock and moving his hand away from Naruto. "No... please I want you to." "Are you sure?" You don't have to if you-" "No, I want you too, please." Naruto regrabbed Gaara's head and they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Please, I was so scared when I was alone with Sasuke... I really thought he was going to rape me! I don't want to lose my virginity like that! I want you to take it from me." Naruto cried out sobbing lightly as the memories pooled back into his mind. "Ok... I will, I want to be the one to take 'that' Away becuse I love you so much... and I don't want to see you cry because of some idiot like that." Gaara just smiled as he leaned closer to Naruto's face and slowely licked away the tears planting sweet kisses on his eyes. "B-but Gaara I am a little scared." "What for Naruto? I promise I will take it slow and everything!" "No it's not that it's just, well Gaara I know what kind of sexual things you like and I don't know if I can make you happy...." Naruto sadly said lowering his head from Gaara.

"Hah hah hah! Naruto you don't need to do the thing's in those Video's for me, I don't even want you thinking about it! That is just some dumb porno you are my life, my one true love we will agree on a 'way' to do things ourselves." "B-but I still don't know anything! And you have already been wi-" "Shut up! I know nothing! This is about you and me not 'HIM'!" Gaara said anger in his tone. "You an utterly different person then 'him'... and besides this is the first tim eI am going to top so it is truely completely different." Gaara took Naruto's head and held it up just like Naruto was still doing to his. Gaara placed kisses all over Naruto's face not leaving a single place untouched. "Nyuu!" Naruto whined a pink tint of blush covering his cheeks. "Come on let's start before I lose my nerves.

"Ok Naruto move over." Naruto did as told and moved over as Gaara laid on his back fully. "I want you to sit on my lap." Gaara smiled. "W-what?" "Oh come on please!" Gaara pleeded witht the blonde. "Ok... I guess but I think your just embarrassing." Naruto lifted the jacket up slightly and put a leg on the other side of Gaara's hip and lowered him self down gently. Naruto's could feel Gaara's hardening member underneath his clothes and felt his own pulse slightly. "There happy?" Naruto's face turned red and he looked away not wanting to look Gaara straight in the eyes. "Yes I am VERY happy." Gaara said smiling sheepishly. Naruto smiled back lightly as he looked down at a smiling Gaara. "Hmn I like this, you look so happy... No evil angrey expression just your warm smile." Naruto smiled to himself. "Yeah well I like it when your angrey so full of spunk. And oh so adorable." "Oh shut up before I beat you!" "Yeah right! I bet you couldn't hurt a fly!" "Oh you want to see what I can do?" "Bring it on!" Naruto lifted up Gaara's shirt as he smiled devilishly his fox features popping up appearing once again. "Get ready." Naruto giggled leaning down.

"NARUTO ARE YOU HERE?!" They both turned there heads towards the door to see everybody fall through Sakura screaming at the top of her lungs. "S-SAKURA!! What are you doing here??" Naruto asked an embarrassed look on his face. "Oh I checked my phone." She smiled walking into the room luckily for everyone on the floor she didn't step on them. "What, but you never check your phone!" Gaara yelled. "Yeah but I thought I would in a case like this." Sakura just kept smilling as she aproched Naruto. "Are you ok Naru? This idiot didn't hurt you while in that scary form?" She asked putting a hand on his head. "Sakura don't talk like that, to me Gaara is never scary. And he would never hurt me... He would never do anything violent towards me ever!" Naruto shouted a bit to the end. "S-sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She said looking scared. "It's ok... I guess." Naruto sighed. "Hey Naru, were you and Gaara about to..." Kiba trailed off. As he got up from under nearly everyone. "Yeah we were DOG breath, Now if you all wouldn't mind... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Gaara yelled giving them all an evil glare. All of them exited the room most of them runnin gout in utter fear of Gaara. "Oh don't you boss me around big boy!" Sakura said pointing a finger at him. "Sakura please just shut up and get out, I really just want to be alone with Gaara." She nodded at Naruto's words and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Well I guess that killed the 'mood' huh?" Naruto chuckled turning to Gaara who was still under him. "Yeah ruined it all to hell." Naruto pouted slightly at his own words. "I love you Gaara." "I love you to Naruto. Naruto laid down where he was, head nuzzled into the crook of Gaara's neck. "Can I sleep like this, on you tonight?" Naruto questioned softly. "Yeah I would love that." Gaara smiled as he ran a hand through Naruto's hair and rested the other on naruto's waist. Naruto snuggled into Gaara more and fell asleep. Gaara continued to watch over his sleeping boyfriend. Before Falling into a peaceful sleep himself.

End of chapter.


End file.
